


Life goes on. And it hurts. And it's chaotic. And real.

by citylitlena



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Chatlogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jealousy, Moving Out, anti-nhilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylitlena/pseuds/citylitlena
Summary: I finished playing NitW yesterday and can already tell it's not going anywhere in my head. I am so glad a game exists that speaks so genuinely to the situation an increasingly large number of us are in where you can just get stuck in a place you hate, doing a job you have no passion for and scraping by. And how that doesn't make you a bad person; About how actions in the face of adversity are noble but can be dangerous. About how important friends and the hopes that we put in them are.And about mental illness as something that can be all-encompassing while being totally invisible.TLDR: I have a metric butt-ton of feels about NitW and I love these sweet chaotic dumbasses so I'm gonna make a bunch of tiny scenes with them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Life goes on. And it hurts. And it's chaotic. And real.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Hay.

Haaaaaaaaayyyyy

Maaay Daaay!

**KillaWhiska:**

Hay Dude.

It’s like 8 o’clock and that’s way too early to be awake and/or messaging. Hope you’re dying or getting married or something.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Actually yeah, sorta

**KillaWhiska:**

WHAT DID ANGUS ACTUALLY PROPOSE!!! !!!

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

I mean no. I’m messaging this not screaming it on my roof porch just now.

**KillaWhiska:**

Boo!

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Plus marriage is actually like super exploitative actually and like actually was made to let olden times people steal each other’s business and crap. Actually.

**KillaWhiska:**

Sure. *suspicious eyes*

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

*Eyes you back but with knives*

**KillaWhiska:**

*Has more knives. Knives all have B L O O D*

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

*Definitely has more than you Mae. And they bleed for real.*

ANYHOO! You’re sidetracking me from talking about real important news that’s actually super pressing and also that nobody else knows yet.

**KillaWhiska:**

…

You have my attention good sir.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

So last autumn I told you that Angus and I wanted to move to Bright Harbour which is why I sell my soul to the Snalcon 24/7 even though s8ten and Angus already own it.

**KillaWhiska:**

Yaya

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Well yesterday we made an appointment to sign a bunch of legal paper junk for an apartment above a bar. In… BRIGHT HARBOUR! WE DID IT!

Feel so official talking about papers and junk.

Hay?

I demand appropriate celebration emojis! Like the one with the confetti popper or the explosion one!

**KillaWhiska:**

Woa.

That’s like some real adulting. You signin’ papers and making phone calls like fancy people who wear slacks.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Rule one of my apartment— slacks get smacks. Anyone in slacks is gonna have them smacked off to stop them being so boring.

**KillaWhiska:**

[String of emojis featuring explosions, confetti cannons, a boat, a flame and a wolfish person’s face.]

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

That dude looks nothing like me and I hate him. I’d be smiling at such a beautiful show of destruction.

I bet there are some old boats in Bright Harbour. Level up from trashed old sedans!

**KillaWhiska:**

It’s supposed to be you on your big fancy yacht getting torpedoed because your money-laundering friends decided to smoke you, sellout.

Seriously though— congradules.

It had been so long since you told me I kinda thought something had gone wrong with the whole moving thing.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Things got dicey when the video place shut down so we lost some savings until Angus started doing IT stuff.

**KillaWhiska:**

You two made it. Well played dude. You made it out of here somehow.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

It’ll be weird.

**KillaWhiska:**

You’re weird

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Weirder than you!

**KillaWhiska:**

You wish

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Pony up then. It’s gotta be weirder than ‘I had a crush on blah blah in 3rd grade’ because that’s weak sauce.

I don’t even taste that vanilla stuff.

**KillaWhiska:**

I’m eating a mashed potato taco right. Now. With fry sauce and a pickled egg.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Yeah that’s pretty weird.

Acceptable for now. I got plans.

Was that all that was left in the kitchen?

**KillaWhiska:**

Yea.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Tough dude food.

**KillaWhiska:**

Could probably murder someone with my breath just now.

I kind of hate you for going. That's bad right?

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

I know. I should jump into the sea and get eaten by sharks.

**KillaWhiska:**

No you don’t get to do that to yourself!

You’re not good at it anyway you should really burn in your hubris with the fancy new apartment.

Like there’s a strange egg cooker thing and you don’t know how to use it and it blows up.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

I’ll flame out and it’ll be L I T while you get your skull crushed the head of one of Possum Springs' many crumbling old guy statues.

**KillaWhiska:**

Go jump in the water and boil yourself while on fire.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Only if you fall down and get stuck under a concrete truck and get turned into the replacement for the statue who’s head fell off.

Then I can come and visit you and watch birds poop on your head.

**KillaWhiska:**

Thats some really gothic stuff.

Have you been playing that new Vampire Moon?

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Yeah a bunch.

It’s not like we’ll never see each other. Bright Harbour’s only an hours drive.

**KillaWhiska:**

I still don’t have a car and mom said I’d need lessons before I could drive our one.

School sucked enough the first time.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Just annoy Bea until she drives you… Which she’ll be doing all the time to see our awesome new apartment!

**KillaWhiska:**

How will I survive if I can’t just steal stuff from the Sanlcon when I’m hungry?

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

You work here on weekends! If I’m not there they’ll need someone else to turn a blind eye to helpless wretches who need to steal 99 cent cheese sandwiches to survive.

**KillaWhiska:**

Sounds like a bunch of work.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

But the future of the Snalkon depends on you!

**KillaWhiska:**

I suppose I’d be better than some corporate shill staying open until eight every night.

What work are you doing in Bright Harbour?

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Come and see me! I found a bunch of old ghost and pumpkin lanterns from last year that we’re going to have to throw away.

Come smash them for me? And talk about stuff?

You can throw a few at me to get your rage out of the cage.

**KillaWhiska:**

Crimes?!

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Crimes.

**KillaWhiska:**

Crimes.

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

You have ten minutes agent crimes! These things are so smashable I don’t know if I can hold myself back.

**KillaWhiska:**

I need to find some pants that are actually washed!

**BeeGayDoCrimz:**

Hurry up!


End file.
